A Beautiful Disaster
by Daphne Tomorrow
Summary: RKSM Alone in a new world, a new destinly lays before her. Soon she will learn to expect the unexpected.
1. Default Chapter

A Beautiful Disaster Rated pg-13 RK/SM Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own anything else is just coincidental.  
  
The sun was shinning brightly as the clouds filtered the rays. Barely a hint of wind stirred the tree tops. The sound of the river lulled softly, relaxing the young woman who lay beside it. Her hand ran through the cool water, memorizing the feel of something so pure and untainted. She almost felt safe, right here on this sanctuary of lush green grass. She hadn't felt anything like this in so long it seemed like a dream. Yet she could not focus on her surroundings as the nightmares spun in her mind's eye; reminding her what she once had and will never have again.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she had been in this place or even how she got there; but it had been anything but pleasant. 'I've been on survivor mode for too long. If it weren't for my fighting and senshi skills, I'm not sure I would be alive. I need to figure out a way to meld into this culture without drawing too much attention to myself. But, my powers have been anything but consistent since the last transformation.'  
  
With that thought she looked at her reflection in the languid river. Her once childish features had matured, as well as her body. Her hair had changed from golden to silver with her transformation, but now caked with mud and other unknown substances, it looked dirty blonde, and hung limply down to her ankles. Her eyes were emotionless pools of steel, and if you looked hard enough you could barely make out the blue hue they once were hiding in the depths of concealed pain. Her clothes were torn, bloody, and filthy; not to mention they were from the 21st century. She was wearing a short, baby pink skirt over worn and tattered blue jeans. She was lucky she left a pair of pants in her subspace pocket or she would have froze to death by now. The once white tank top resembled a dirty old dish rag. She wondered what reaction she'd get this time when she encountered civilization again.  
  
Her stomach growled again, as it had been growling for a few days. What little nutrition she got was from berries and such she found growing in this never ending forest. With what little strength she could muster, she got up to follow the river, with hopes for finding a town. Perhaps her luck would change and someone would hire her, and a new destiny of servitude would begin. Her stomach growled again. 'Some days I wish I believed in actual suicide.' She thought as she shook her head and continued on her path to a new way of life.  
  
The sun had moved enough that the trees now cast a shadow, making the journey more enjoyable. Finally, at the end of the clearing she saw a crowd of people. Making her way to the front she noticed what looked like policemen with swords.  
  
"What's going on here?" She whispered to a woman cowering in fear beside her.  
  
"The police swordsmen are going to execute those innocent people as an example." She replied hastily as she turned to get away from the gaze of the 'captain'.  
  
"Example of what?" But no one was there to answer her question. "You can't do this!"  
  
She turned to the sound of a young boy's voice. He was against the wall waiting to be executed. Small in stature, but full of spirit. His pure heart cried out to her, she had to do something; but what?  
  
A loud slap rang through the ears of the crowd, as the 'captain' backhanded the young boy. His lip was bleeding and his face was swelling.  
  
She was finding it hard to breathe. 'How can they be so cruel. They are supposed to protect these people.' Her breathing was ragged and her heart constricted painfully in her chest. She found herself slowly walking closer to the child, and putting herself between him and the 'captain' who was ready to strike the lad again. At the same time, Kenshin had made his way into the ring of challenging swords. Kenshin turned to the maiden as she grabbed her head in pain.  
  
"You are supposed to protect innocence, not end it prematurely. I will not stand for this injustice." She growled through her teeth at the captain who seemed interested in what he could gain from possessing her. She now stood with a regal air about her, with the defiance of the stars against a darkened sky.  
  
"Bitch, you will be my prize before I kill you just for sport. I want to taste your blood!" He yelled as he raised his sword and licked the blade. Even before Kenshin had taken his first step, time seemed to freeze.  
  
"Never…" She whispered as a wave of warmth passed over the crowd and the police swordsmen fell unconscious to the ground. She was breathing hard, drained of energy and lack of food and sleep; but she made the effort to see if the young boy was alright. She kept the crowd sustained in a hypnotic state; although one was able to fight her weak advances and watched silently.  
  
She turned to Yahiko, "I am sorry you must see times as these. I wish I could take all your pain and burdens with me. You have touched my heart and you will always have a friend in me. Whenever you are in need your heart will call out to mine and I will come to your aide. Do not be afraid little one, you have a warrior's sprit and soul." With a labored breath she kissed his forehead as the insignia of her lineage blazed upon her own. He stood mouth agape at the slip of a woman who had saved him and the towns people. He had never felt so much love and warmth since his parents had died. He felt like he was in heaven. When he finally sorted through the fog, she was no where to be seen. A lone tear slipped down his sullied cheek, and he noticed for the first time that all his wounds were healed. His legs finally gave out, and he sat in the dirt and wept.  
  
Kenshin saw and heard everything. He could feel no ill will coming from her, in fact he had never witnessed or felt anything of that magnitude before. She had saved someone special to him and he was grateful. He followed her as she walked slowly and staggered away from the scene. She went to the edge of town and collapsed under a tree.  
  
Her breathing was shallow and she knew she was on the verge of blacking out any second. A shadow fell upon her and she looked up to see a man with hair as red as blood and alluring violet eyes. She didn't need to say anything because he spoke first.  
  
"Thank you for saving Yahiko-chan. He means a lot to me, that he does." He smiled a small slip of a smile and sat down beside her. "You do not seem to be faring well, that you do not. Let me take you back to the Kamiya dojo and have Dr. Genzai take a look at you."  
  
She looked over at him and the look in her eyes made him fear for her life. They were dull and lifeless, like a doll. The corners of her mouth began to lift into a smile, but this world had taken it's toll on her. Before she could reply, she drowned in the darkness of unconsciousness and fell unceremoniously in a heap onto Kenshin's lap. With urgency in his step, he made haste to the Kamiya dojo. 


	2. Wake up

A Beautiful Disaster Chapter 2 Usual disclaimers apply  
  
A groan of annoyance was breathed through barely parted lips as the sleeping bundle turned over and hid her head under the blankets to block out the sun seeping through the crack in the door. At the sound of movement, Kenshin came over to inspect the patient he had been so diligent over.  
  
"Miss…Miss are you awake?" He cooed softly.  
  
"Luna five more minutes." She answered snoring softly again. Kenshin sat by her side puzzled by her words.  
  
"Miss you need to wake and eat, that you do." Kenshin tried again. At the mere mention of food the young woman was flailing about, mouth watering, and eyes wide. A wayward limb manage to smack the unsuspecting rurouni in the side of the head, which elicited his infamous, "Oro…"  
  
Calming down and taking in her surroundings in awe, the recovering patient helped the young man up and began to apologize. He was the first person to help her, to care for the well being of a stranger.  
  
"Thank you, for helping me." She bowed respectfully and met his surprised gaze. "It was the least I could do, you saved Yahiko-chan and for that I thank you." He bowed in return. "I'm sure you would like some food and a place to clean up." He gestured her to follow him. "I made miso soup, I hope it is to your liking, that I do." He said as they walked into a small kitchen.  
  
"I'm famished, I haven't eaten in several days." She replied taking the offered bowl and drinking heartily. Once she had her fill he took her to the bath house and gave her fresh clothing courtesy of Karou.  
  
The bath was warm and helped ease her aching muscles. She tried not to think at all, she just wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment. She closed her eyes in ecstasy and upon opening them found a large, rather hairy spider staring her straight in the eyes. She screamed and scurried out of the water with what little grace she could muster floundering about.  
  
Kenshin, who was tending to heating the bath, heard her scream and feared the worst as usual. He ran into bath house sword in hand, ready to slay his foe. All he found was a hysterical, albeit naked goddess pointing at a rather small spider dangling above the water filled tub. He caught the spider in his cupped hands and let the offender of bathing women free outside the bath house. Kenshin stood outside the door and called in asking if the lady was okay. Her reply was a muffled yes. He laughed a bit at her misfortune, but sobered quickly at the thought of her naked body. 'At least she didn't lock me in the tool shed like Miss Karou.' He thought as he shrugged his shoulders and went back to fanning the fire.  
  
The day was still young when she finally emerged from the bath house. She had a hard time trying to figure out how to tie the garments provided for her properly. As she rounded the corner she found just who she was looking for.  
  
"My name is Usagi." She said extending her hand.  
  
Looking a bit confused at her gesture, but assuming it a friendly custom from where she was from, he extended his hand as well. "Kenshin." She grabbed his hand and felt a spark of recognition flare within her. He too felt a connection and wondered what it meant.  
  
"I was wondering if I could sit down and perhaps talk with you. You see I'm sort of new around here, and well…lost." She said what seemed was a feasible statement.  
  
"I will help you in any way I can, that I will. Follow me." He lead her over to the sit on the steps of the dojo porch where Yahiko and Karou were training inside.  
  
"First of all where am I?" She asked timidly.  
  
"You are at the Kamiya Dojo." He answered simply.  
  
"And in what city is this Kamiya Dojo?"  
  
"Tokyo, Japan of course." He replied confused by her question.  
  
"Okay this may sound strange, but what year is it?" She had noticed how old fashioned everything seemed, and the policemen carried swords as did Kenshin.  
  
"1878 Meiji Era." He explained. "Where are you from may I ask?" Curious to know more about her and the secrets he saw behind her eyes.  
  
"Ummm…uuurrrr…it's complicated…you see…" Just as she was trying to think of an answer, the boy from yesterday ran out of the dojo with a fiery woman, wielding a wooden sword hot on his trail.  
  
"I'll teach you to call me ugly!" She ran after her pupil hoping to knock some sense into him. Yahiko ran by again and did a double take.  
  
"You're awake!" He exclaimed, happy the woman who saved his life was going to be alright. "Thank you for everything. My name is Yahiko and I'm training to be a swordsman. I'm gonna be better than Kenshin some day." He said with pride, his eyes glancing at his mentor and father figure.  
  
"I have no doubt that you'll achieve anything you set your heart upon." She smiled a watery smile, something about this child touched her heart. Perhaps it was the loss of Chibi-Usa that clung to the forefront of her mind. He was so much like her in so many ways. She missed the little spore.  
  
Noticing her emotional state, Yahiko wanting nothing else but to comfort his newfound friend. Carefully he embraced her in a delicate hug, trying to let her know everything would be alright. After a few moments her tears resigned and she pulled away from the innocent child. "My name is Usagi, but you can call me Usa." She said as she smiled at the warm hearted boy before her.  
  
Kenshin watched this exchange closely. He saw the pain in her eyes and wished he could take it away. She was kind to Yahiko, almost like a mother would be. Perhaps in time he would learn of the pain she hides. Now that he was not directly in her thoughts or sights, he took in her fresh appearance. She had long beautiful silver hair that hung almost to her ankles. It was starting to curl at the ends as it dried in the afternoon sun. She was thin, too thin, but she did say she hadn't eaten well lately. He would fix that problem up in no time. She was tall and poised now, but before she looked small like a child, so fragile. All in all, she was a beautiful sight to behold.  
  
I want to write more but I'm falling asleep sitting here. I wanted to post something so I hope this will do. It's not very actiony and it doesn't explain anything really just introduces the characters to each other but the next chapter has a new character and if you've seen the show you know who comes next…does the word 'BAD' mean anything to you? Until next time read and review.  
  
THANKS TO REVIEWERS:  
  
Princess serena xavior Hopeful artimas-me too devils heart Pumpunita-1st reviewer you rock! Thanks for the raving reviews! I hadn't thought of including anyone else from the SM verse as of yet, but thanks for the suggestion. Perhaps she'll make a cameo appearance in your honor? :0)  
Mistress of the sea Cherie-chan  
  
And to all of you who reviewed after I posted thanks! 


	3. Fighter for Hire?

A Beautiful Disaster Chapter 3 Usual Disclaimers Apply AN: sorry looks like I accidentally posted the wrong chapter to the wrong story please forgive me! READ ON!  
  
Everyone was enjoying the morning breeze the next day, while watching Kaoru juggle to entertain Ayame and Suzume. Excited that she still was able to juggle, Kaoru twirled about her feet, but was tripped by an unexpected foot from her prize pupil. Laughing and pointing at her misfortune, Yahiko soon realized he better run or he was going to be in a lot of pain. All the ruckus awoke the slumbering bunny, who was not used to rising early. Everyone had thought she needed her rest and left it at that. She stepped out onto the porch and watched the two banter with a small smile on her face. 'Reminds me of Rei and myself.' She thought sadly. Kenshin had been watching her from the side and noted the sadness seeping back into her eyes. 'She reminds me a lot of myself. Secrets and hidden pain. She's trying so hard to hide the hurt.' He thought before asking her if she wanted breakfast.  
  
At the mention of more food, Yahiko stopped running and smiled at Kenshin and Usagi.  
"It's almost lunch time Kenshin. I wish we could go to the Akebeko today." He said wistfully. Kaoru had stopped in chasing Yahiko once she saw Usagi. Upon hearing Yahiko's statement she almost went off about how he lives at the dojo for free, but thought perhaps he deserved a good lunch for all the hard work he had done in training that week.  
  
"Hold on a second, I have an idea." She ran to the near by storage shed and bouts of clatter was heard and dust was slinking out the open door. She soon appeared with a rolled up parchment for all to see. "Tada! It's an ink painting done by my grandfather, we can sell it and use the money for lunch. I'm sure Usagi would appreciate a good meal!" Kaoru exclaimed happy at the thought of beef stew and her friends.  
  
Ayame and Suzume were ecstatic, jumping up and down and cheering. Usagi just smiled politely and nodded her head. "Come on Usagi, I'll let you borrow one of my kimonos." Kaoru dragged Usagi off to get her dressed, while Kenshin and Yahiko played with the girls.  
  
"Thank you for being so kind and allowing me to stay in your home." Usagi spoke to Kaoru softly.  
  
"You're welcome. I'm just glad to have another female around the dojo. If you'd like I could teach you the sword technique of my family. Well…that is when you get your strength back." Kaoru replied.  
  
"That's a wonderful offer, but I sort of have my own fighting style. But I would love to sit and watch you teach." Usagi answered politely, trying not to give away too much of herself and past.  
  
"What kind of fighting style do you use?" Kaoru asked curious.  
  
"It is the technique of my family as well. We have used if for thousands of years. Perhaps one day I will show you." Usagi offered.  
  
"That would be wonderful! I can't wait to see it. Yahiko told me you saved him from those swordsmen, but he was really vague on the details."  
  
Usagi just smiled in return and asked for help with the obi. 'I don't know if I can get used to all this clothing.' She thought as Kaoru helped her with her hair as well.  
  
Kaoru emerged from the doorway first and got everyone's attention. "May I present the new and improved; beautiful Rabbit of the Moon….Usagi!" She exclaimed while clapping and allowing Usagi to step through.  
  
Usagi had stood shocked for just a moment when Kaoru had said Rabbit of the Moon, but soon stepped through the entryway. Everyone was applauding, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks.  
  
Kenshin could not take his eyes off of her. Her hair had been put in two buns on the top sides of her head with intricate braids. A few wisps of hair framed the delicate features of her face. The kimono was of a sky blue, which brought out the blue flecks in her silver eyes. She was stunning. He smiled gently at her and helped her down the stairs. "Are you sure you want to make the journey to town?" He asked worried about her recovery.  
  
"Of course, I'm fine. I heal quickly so don't worry about me. Let's go have a great lunch." She said smiling to reassure Kenshin as she picked up Suzume. "Lead the way." She said to Yahiko who looked so proud of her strength and beauty.  
  
At the Akebeko, Yahiko and Usagi were both inhaling the rice and beef stew causing the others to stare and laugh at their antics. As they slowed down on Kaoru's request everyone was contently eating. The peaceful silence was soon shattered by three men arguing right across from them about democracy. The men were obviously drunk and starting to get violent. Kenshin sensed an object thrown in their direction, yet did not move his head. Before the bowl made contact with the back of his head a hand to his left reached out and caught the bowl and set it on the table. Kenshin turned his head to look at Usagi who continued to eat like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Yahiko who had seen the whole ordeal got up and told the drunks to quiet down.  
  
"Boy we are on a crusade for democracy, something you know nothing about!" The slurred speech came out from the frothing mouth of one of the men.  
  
"Please sir, we don't like any trouble." Tae began but was backhanded and flung aside only to be caught by a fierce looking man. His brown eyes cold and calculating.  
  
"Now that's no way to treat a lady." He drawled as the men began their tirade about democracy. "All I see is you three abusing your freedom to get drunk." The stranger replied.  
  
The men were not going to tolerate being insulted and began to taunt the stranger who took no heed. Only asking if Tae was alright. Only upon hearing the three drunks wanting to fight him did he respond, "I guess I wouldn't mind picking a fight for a change." He drawled and walked outside waiting for his opponents.  
  
"Show me what you got." He motioned for the first man. Everyone had filed outside to see the outcome of the fight. As the drunk man charged at the spiky haired stranger, Kaoru saw the hidden dagger and gasped. But to no avail the man fell at the hand of the stranger clad in white.  
  
"Is that all you got? Fine, I'll fight you with one finger." And with that statement flicked the poor man on the forehead and that was the end of the brawl. "What a boring fight. Is there anyone in this town worth fighting?" The stranger stepped over the fallen man's body and sauntered over to the group of people, namely Kenshin whom he had seen keep one of the other men from interfering.  
  
"You seem like a worthy opponent, wanna have a go round?" He asked the red headed rurouni.  
  
"No thank you." Kenshin replied in kind.  
  
"Well if you ever do I'll be down on Ruffian Row. And you lil missy got some eye." He said with a wink to Usagi as he began his trek down the road in hopes for a good fight.  
  
"Man that guy was strong." Yahiko stated the obvious.  
"Oh dear, he forgot to pay his bill." Tae stated.  
  
Usagi was preoccupied with an evil presence she felt coming from across the way. But it soon disappeared and she let herself relax just a little as Suzume took her hand.  
  
Later that evening, everyone was relaxing and lounging about the dojo. Usagi's head snapped up and looked to the door as Kenshin seeing her discomfort and that of his own got up to see who the visitor was. Once outside he saw the stranger from earlier.  
  
"I've come to fight Kenshin Himura also known as Battousai the Manslayer. I Zanza, fighter for hire will defeat the strongest Imperialist." He stated  
  
"I told you before I will not fight you." Kenshin said in regards to Zanza's statement.  
  
"You have no choice in the matter." Zanza said as he raised the zanbatou. The winds started howling and the trees bent at their will. As suddenly as it had started it stopped and the fight began with Zanza taking the first swing. All too soon both were at a stand point, just glaring and waiting for the next move. Before any action was taken, the tiny voices of Ayame and Suzume were heard calling out for Kenshin.  
  
"Uncle Kenny! Where are you?" The children chided coming out into the courtyard.  
  
Everyone turned frightened for the small girls; and Usagi, Karou, and Yahiko ran over to protect them if needed.  
  
"I don't believe women or children should bare witness to times such as these. But I've never let my mark escape, I'll be back to finish this fight." And with that last statement the fighter for hire was swaggering down the path and out the dojo gates.  
  
Kenshin approached the crowd around the children, but Usagi met him halfway.  
"I sense an evil presence." She whispered as a large limb from a tree injured in the battle fell on the unsuspecting head of the man hiding in the shadows.  
  
The next day began as any other. Kenshin doing the laundry and Yahiko and Karou training. Ayame and Suzume were playing with Usagi on the side of the dojo, their laughter could be heard in the crisp morning air. The air shifted and Usagi knew the fighter for hire was back. She sent the girls in with their grandfather so no harm could come to them. She peered around the corner and saw Kenshin following Zanza, she made haste to follow as well.  
  
They stopped on some rocks by the river, away from the people of the bustling town. Usagi could tell this fight was inevitable, but was not her own. So she laid in wait until she might be needed, hoping when the time came that her powers would obey.  
  
Zanza had taken many hits when Yahiko and Karou had arrived out of breath, but he was still standing and fighting with all he was worth. He seemed adamant about loosing to an imperialist.  
  
"We'll settle this Battousai!!! I will destroy the strongest of the imperialists!" Zanza cried as he brought his sword down.  
  
"Such ill spirited strength cannot destroy me." Kenshin said calmly as his sakabatou met Zanza's sword.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryuu Ryuutsuisen!" Kenshin raised the attack, and yet Zanza remained standing.  
  
"Strong, as I thought. You're the first to have taken the Ryuutsuisen and not been destroyed. But you must be using all your strength to keep to your feet. Now, wait here while I call a doctor." Kenshin said as he turned to walk away.  
  
"In the name of Sagara and the Sekihoutai, I won't lose to an Ishin Shishi even if it means my death!" Zanza shouted to Kenshin's retreating form.  
  
Kenshin stops mid stride and returns to the fray only to calmly punch Zanza, hoping to knock some sense into him.  
  
"Did the Sekihoutai teach you to destroy the Ishin Shishi? Or to bring in the new era?" Kenshin took a deep breath before he continued. "Zanza, the new era isn't finished. Certainly the shape of the new age was formed ten years ago. But those who are truly in need of happiness are still in the old era where the weak are oppressed. And so in my own small way, to bring such people power, I wield this blade." He holds out the reverse blade sword for the fighter for hire to see. "For a year, or ten years, or what if the new age is eternally unfinished? I don't know, but I think this will make amends for the victims of the new age. I think it will make amends for the people Hitokiri Battousai killed." Kenshin finished sadly and turned to walk away once again.  
  
And with that the fight left Zanza the fighter for hire and he fell to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
"Looks like I need to take care of this myself." Gohei grumbled under his breath as he stepped from his hiding place. The unsuspecting witnesses who had rushed to see if Kenshin was alright and if the fighter for hire was down for the count and would live turned as the first shot rang out heading straight for Kenshin's heart. Kenshin didn't have time to even raise his sword and he closed his eyes expecting the impact and pain, but it never came. There was a cry from Karou.  
  
"Usagi!" She tried to get the girls aide, who was bleeding profusely from the wound through her shoulder.  
  
Kenshin was in shock. 'She took the bullet for me?' Bending down to check on her crumpled form, but another cry for help was heard as Gohei captured Karou and Yahiko in his unrelenting arms.  
  
"I will kill them Battousai, because I know it will haunt your ever waking moment watching their deaths." Gohei seethed.  
  
"Not while I'm around." Came a cold calculating voice.  
  
Kenshin stared as Usagi rose, blood pouring out of her wound. Her eyes glinted of steel as she met Gohei's eyes. Her crescent moon shown brightly blinding him, causing him to let go of his victims. She apperated a sword that glistened in the sunlight and raised the tip to his neck.  
  
"No one hurts my friends." She grit out between her teeth. "In the name of the Moon I will punish you." She said as a cold wind ascended on all present. The sword disappeared as she said "Love me chain encircle!" Pointing a finger at the man and wrapping the glistening chain of hearts around his arms and legs to restrain him.  
  
"It is against everything that I am to kill another human being. But justice will be served, make no mistake about that." Her voice like ice. Gohei's struggled ceased as it was evident he was in no position to fight back and his plan had gone awry. Usagi turned towards the group and walked towards the fallen fighter for hire. He moaned as he saw the powerful woman coming towards him and attempted to get up. He wasn't going down without a fight.  
  
"Let me help you." She stated softly catching his eyes that had widened in shock.  
She moved closer and wrapped the bloody and bruised man in her own bloodied arms.  
"It will be okay. I can feel your pain, and I want to help. If you will let me." She whispered as the Kenshin-gumi all stood by watching with interest. They had no idea who she was or where she came from.  
  
Sanosuke Sagara stared into the tear filled pools she called eyes and saw the sincerity of her words, but he also saw pain behind her strong will to help others. He let himself succumb to her will and closed his eyes as she kissed his forehead. Her birthright shined once again and she saw his pain and she understood. As the glow died down a solitary tear made it's way down her cheek and onto his chest where his heart lay, and in that instant all his wounds had healed and he felt like a new person. His mind, body, and soul were filled with a warmth he had never experienced in his life. He wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame and hugged her back for all it was worth. She looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked over at Kenshin who held a smile on his face as well. Soon Kenshin was helping the two stand. Usagi was weak from the blood loss and the use of her powers. She looked into Kenshin's violet orbs and made a request. "Put me in the moonlight." As she lost consciousness falling into his waiting arms.  
  
if stuff is spell wrong forgive me! I'm too lazy to look it up.  
  
REVIWERS:  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! Here's some people I tracked down the names of:  
  
Flame ivy moon Sylverwind Clueless97 Usagi1313 lunar princess Pumpunita Serenity komshiro Sugar sweet devils heart Kagero 


	4. Dream of Him

A Beautiful Disaster Chapter 4 Usual Disclaimers Apply.  
  
Kenshin and Sano executed her request and stood diligently over the unconscious girl waiting for something, anything to happen. The sun was just now going down, but the moon's rays would envelop her body soon. Dr. Genzai rushed in to look at her wound from the bullet. He ushered the two men out and said they could return when he was done. In the hall the two fighters met the worried eyes of Yahiko and Karou.  
  
"Who is she?" Yahiko asked innocently "Better yet, what is she?" Karou stated.  
"I don't know, that I do not. But perhaps she will answer some of our questions once she awakes." He conceded.  
"She's pure, I could feel it when her power washed over me. That girl doesn't have an evil bone in her body. It was all warmth and sunshine…love." Sano cast his eyes down trying to hide his tears. "I've never felt anything as raw and pure as that in my life." He whispered.  
"I had the same feeling when she saved me from the police swordsmen." Yahiko said. "I don't care who or what she is, or where she came from. I just want her to be okay and stay with us." Yahiko said determined to keep his new friend.  
"She's part of the family now." Karou said with conviction.  
Everyone nodded in agreement. They were a family and they would do anything for each other.  
  
Dr. Genzai was barely out of the doorway when Kenshin and Sano rushed inside to check on the still unconscious Usagi. Dr. Genzai poked his head back in and asked Sano if he could take a look at him just to be on the safe side. Sano nodded and followed with one last lingering glance at the still form on the floor.  
  
Kenshin sat by her side and held her hand hoping his good will would help her recovery. He watched as the moon rose and the rays began her descent to awaken her goddess. Kenshin saw the upturned crescent moon appear on her forehead glow. The golden light spread quickly, not only encasing Usagi but Kenshin as well. He too felt that serenity, that warmth that the others had spoke of.  
  
She sat up with a start, her hand clutching at the material of her sleeping shirt above her heart. She had felt Him…He was coming for her. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to defeat Him again. She turned as she felt another presence in the room, her tears clouding her vision. She was tired of hiding her emotions. She was worn thin. Finally, she threw her arms around the man sitting beside her and let the tears fall, unleashing the pent up pain.  
  
Kenshin was shocked when she suddenly awoke fully healed, but frightened. He'd never forget the look on her face. He'll never know what haunts her dreams, just as no one will truly know what haunts his. The fear faded into infinite sadness and belied her age and wisdom. This was no mere girl, this was a woman who had seen her fair share of evil in the world. Yet she has attained that perfection that most children only hold for a short time. He felt the barriers breaking and his heart called out to her to let him help her. And when she flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder he was beyond surprised. Surprised that she would let him be the one to hold her when she was fighting to retain her sanity and mend her broken heart. He was glad she picked him and he just hoped he wouldn't let her down.  
  
All too soon she had cried herself to sleep and laid curled up in Kenshin's lap. Sano had come in and saw that she was well protected and seemed to be fine leaving the two to their own devices.  
  
As the dawn approached, the sky seemed to be teaming with a red hue. Usagi awoke and looked up at Kenshin.  
  
"Blood has been spilled this night." She whispered. "He will come for me." She clung tighter to the brave man.  
  
"Who will come for you?" Kenshin asked wanting to understand in order to protect.  
  
"He who devours souls and kindles the flames of hate." She stopped there.  
  
"Why does he want you?" Kenshin prodded.  
  
Usagi sighed. If there is anyone to trust, it would be this man. She had searched his soul, his heart is pure. She was lucky she stumbled upon the champion of light for this world, perhaps all is not lost. "I am the exact opposite. I am everything he hates and yet wants at the same time. I hold the power he seeks." She said with eyes downcast.  
  
"Please tell me who you are and how you do the things you do. I want to help you in any way that I can, but this unworthy one would like the truth, that he would." Kenshin calmly and quietly asked the small woman who remained in his lap.  
  
"It's hard to say who I am now. I am not of this world, but I am a warrior for love and peace. It is my fault that He is here and I will stop Him to save this world, just as I did to save mine. There is no boundary to His hate or His will, and there is nothing I won't do to stop Him." She finished her oath with a fierce look of determination in her dull steely orbs. Her answers were so vague, that one couldn't really call them answers at all.  
  
She talks in riddles and skirts the issue, but getting close to someone at the point is useless. 'It's not like I will live to love or be loved, and breaking the hearts of innocents is not on my to do list.' She thought bitterly. She slowly slipped from Kenshin's grasp and scooted nearer to the window, her heart wanted to be closer to the place of her birth. Kenshin watched as she stared at the moon and wondered what the connection was. He wanted to know more, anything and everything.  
  
"I would like to be alone." She whispered quietly.  
  
His head did the smallest of nods and in a wisp of fabric against fabric, she heard his retreating footsteps and the sliding of the door.  
  
All too soon she fell asleep in the moons embrace, but the peacefulness of dreams did not last long. She was plagued with visions of massacres and innocent souls lost. Soon those nameless faces turned into her fellow senshi and promised love. The faces evolved to those of the smiling friends she had made here at the dojo. They seemed happy, but the smiles faded as did the joy from their eyes which turned to glass; and in the end they shattered and rained crimson, their life force flowing on her and around her. The screams of agony and defeat surrounded her, as a wild laughter was heard and a voice cackling that all would be His.  
  
She awoke with a start, gasping for breath. Her only hope was that she did not cry out in her sleep and alert Kenshin or the others to her discomfort. But she had already done too much by letting herself invade their lives and putting them in peril. She knew what she had to do. And with that thought and determination she stood and in the stillness of the night made her way to the dojo gate. With one last fleeting goodbye she began her journey away from the dojo and her friends, away from Tokyo and all that she could have had. She was on her own as she was meant to be. Eternity is entirely too long to live without love to guide you, but right now love was guiding her. To protect the ones she cherishes and one day they will understand the depth of her love for them. She vowed to watch over them for all time, because she would always be there. Alone as intended until the end of days.  
  
Short chapter I know. School just started so yeah busy. I'm trying! So thanks for the reviews:  
  
Lunar princess Night wraith Momocolady Jessica Blue frost Mage raistlin Mirnayui : will be revealed later Setsuna-3000 Pumpuinta Pure sweet Lady light Loving angel Angel Unspoiled rini  
  
Thanks to anyone else who reviewed after the post! 


	5. 5

A Beautiful Disaster Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
She had been gone for three days. That was enough time for endless possibilities of her demise to cross his mind. He was beyond worried as he paced the dojo porch. He wanted to go after her and bring her back. She needed to be with them…with him. Did she not understand what effect her decision would make? He needed to find her, but that hadn't been an option until now. So much has happened in the past three days, and the problems are just stacking up for him. He had hoped with the defeat of Jin'eh and Karou safely back home that he could go find the mysterious woman who dropped into their lives. But another mysterious woman has invaded their lives and she is in dire need of protection.  
  
F L A S H B A C K  
  
In a small corner of the Shuueiya, bets are being placed and dice are being thrown.  
  
"Sano, you said this was important. Gambling halls are illegal, that they are." Kenshin said to his partner in crime.  
  
"What are you talking about, that reverse blade of yours is illegal too ya know!" Sano replied exasperated at the accusation.  
  
"That's true, but…"  
  
"Don't worry about it, everyone here is a friend of mine." Sano replied nonchalantly as he threw the dice.  
  
Suddenly a beautiful woman bursts into the room. She looks around, noticing the sword on Kenshin's belt, and throws herself into his arms.  
  
"Oro…"  
  
"Save me!"  
  
"ORO!"  
  
"These awful men are chasing me! Save me!" She bats two sooty eyelashes at the red haired man.  
  
All too soon her pursuers have found her and are requesting her back.  
  
"Never! I'll never go back there! I'd rather die a thousand deaths than return to that hell hole!" Megumi shouted at the two burly men.  
"You know Mr. Kanryuu will never stand for that. Come back with us or you'll just complicate matters further and get these two men involved." The man tried to reason with her.  
  
"I don't even know this Kanryuu you are talking about." Megumi dutifully stuck her nose into the air.  
  
"It's not nice to lie, Megumi." Came the raspy reply from a small man with barely slits for eyes, sitting cross legged in the corner of the room.  
"You thought these two goons were your only guards. You should be honored to know that you have one of the Okashira's followers with you at ALL times. You have never been alone." He stated simply as he flicked to small metal pellets their direction.  
  
Sensing the oncoming danger, Kenshin raised the tatami floor mat to block the cone shaped bullets.  
  
"I'm not sure what's going on, but I won't sit by and watch people being killed or hurt." Kenshin said as he stood, stance ready for a fight.  
  
Sano stood as well and they both charged Beshimi, who bounded away to report the latest to his leader.  
  
"Will you boys protect me from Kanryuu and his men? I just want to go home and find my family. I'll pay you any amount you want." Megumi replied as she stood to shake on the offer. But as she did so, a few small paper packets fell from her sleeve.  
  
Kenshin picked one up and opens it. " When you spoke of a reward, did you mean opium?"  
  
Megumi just stared back at the man, who holds the bane of her existence in his hand. She narrows her eyes…"Never." She seethed.  
  
E N D F L A S H B A C K  
  
'The battle is about to begin. We now stand at the gates of the Kanryuu estate. I hope Megumi is okay, as well as Usagi. I can't help but wonder where she is.'  
  
As if by fate, Usagi was within the barred gates of the Kanryuu estate. She held no reason or logic as to why she was there, no previous knowledge. The only thing she knew was that she was drawn here. She could feel the evil pulsating in waves from this place. Hear the silent pleas for help. She was here to help, it was her duty, and if a little evil got vanquished along the way so be it.  
  
Aoshi stood in the center of the elaborate ballroom waiting. He knew the battousai would come.  
Kenshin entered the ballroom and was not at all surprised at what he found. "This is the first time we've met, equally, face to face."  
  
"Yes…" Aoshi began but was interrupted by a gasp from the doorway to his right.  
  
"Mamo-chan…" Usagi breathed out behind her hand. She could not believe he was here, right in front of her.  
  
"Usagi!" Kenshin exclaimed happy to see she was still alive, but afraid for her life. 'Does she know Aoshi?'  
  
Usagi ran toward Aoshi wrapping her arms around his neck. "I never thought I'd see you again…" A sob escaped her dew covered lips. "I…I…saw you die…in my arms." The tears were coursing down her rosy cheeks.  
  
Aoshi pushed the girl away. 'She obviously thinks I am someone else.' He thought, giving the young girl the coldest look he could muster. He was on a conquest to be the best, this girl would not stand in his way.  
  
Kenshin had no idea what to think. But Aoshi obviously didn't know Usagi, with his reaction to her.  
  
Usagi lay on the floor where he had left her. 'What was the meaning of this? Was he again controlled by the opposing side? Will she be able to set him free?' As these thoughts whirled through her head, the Oniwabanshu had gathered around their leader.  
  
"I do not know how you know Miss Usagi, but I am here for Miss Megumi. I would like to avoid an unnecessary battle if I could, please step aside." Kenshin pleaded with the leader of the Oniwaban.  
  
"I know nothing of this girl." Aoshi returned in kind as he spun around and withdrew his kodachi. "If you want to know where the she doctor is ask with your reverse blade sword." He taunted to Kenshin.  
  
And so the fight began. All any one else could do was watch from the sidelines as the two went head to head.  
  
It seemed as fast as the fight had started, it had just as suddenly come to a stand still with each man drawing readily for air.  
  
"I have no grudge against you, but as the strongest of the Ishin Shishi, you will find your death here." Aoshi said between intakes of air.  
  
"Then, you're not doing this for Kanryuu?" Kenshin asked baffled as to why they were fighting in the first place.  
  
"That goes with out saying, that invalid knows nothing." Aoshi seethed as he charged once again at the ex manslayer.  
  
"They think to make fools of me!?" Kanryuu screeched from his perch on the balcony, as he thought long and hard about what to do about this new dilemma. "If there's one thing I've learned is that you've gotta take care of things yourself or they will never get done." He said with a small smile as he went to find his hidden treasure that was sure to cure his disease of Aoshi Shinimori and Himura the Battousai.  
  
Ok I'm sick and on meds so that's all I can get out before the NyQuil kicks in, well it is now but yeah. This is all I can muster. I did revise the past chapters. I must have been on crack b/c you'd think by now I would have learned to spell haha. So here's to my reviewers I love you all:  
  
lunar princess momocolady Angel Eternal cosmos Lady light Setsuna-3000 devils heart Queen diamond Flame ivy moon Unspoiled rini  
  
PS: I hope to have to next chapter out soon. If there are misspellings and the like I'm sorry. I will correct them later. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Price to Pay

A Beautiful Disaster Chapter 6 Usual disclaimers apply

The fight had begun and the sound metal upon metal could be heard. As the two trade blows, Aoshi lands several punches and is able to block everything Kenshin throws at him.

"I see. You plan to create an impenetrable defense with the kodachi, then, like Hanya, attack using kempo.." Kenshin began.

"You make one mistake. I was the one who taught Hanya kempo." Aoshi parried as he again strikes at Kenshin. His punches rain down with one finally catching Kenshin in the face causing him to hit the floor.

"No matter how many times you attack, it's futile. Stand up. I don't like dealing the finishing blow to one already defeated.

Usagi was in a heap on the floor, staring into infinity. Finally Yahiko's cry brought her back to her senses. Yet she felt weak emotionally and physically, as if all her powers had drained out of her with the realization that perhaps that man is not Mamoru. Perhaps she was holding on to an illusionistic dream that would never come true. But the resemblance is uncanny, and it hurt her heart and soul to see his visage. She heard the fighting cease and looked up in surprise to see the Mamo-chan look alike sprawled on the floor, but still breathing. She hears Yahiko's voice, "Is he dead?"

"No, just fallen. But in the end, his fighting heart wouldn't give up. He refused to accept defeat…" Kenshin replied but was cut off as Aoshi began to stir and rise. "You amaze me." Kenshin said to the stout warrior.

"Deliver the final blow." Aoshi commanded "Or I'll pursue you until I have satisfaction."

"It doesn't matter. Challenge me, if that's what you want. But I cannot permit you to involve others in our fight…" Kenshin was interrupted by the abrupt banging of the double doors and a maniac laughter.

"Ha--ha ha! You talk big even while you fail, you're pathetic, Shinomori Aoshi!!" Kanryuu confident that he has their attention recognized the other 'guests' in the ballroom. "Hello. It's a shame to interrupt your talk, but I'm afraid I'll have to cut you short with this…" He whips the cloth away from the contraption he had wheeled into the room with him to reveal the gatling gun. He begins to spray the room with gunfire aiming for Aoshi first and then anything in sight.

"What do you think? Amazing, isn't it! Two hundred bullets per minute!" Kanryuu laughed again as he poured more bullets into the room. Everyone began to run upon Kenshin's advice, but Aoshi stood firm.

"Kanryuu!! What the hell are you doing with that thing…" Aoshi began but was interrupted by Kanryuu's wail.

"How dare you address me without a title!!" He turns and shoots Aoshi in both his legs, sending the kodachi wielding warrior to the floor. Satisfied with the outcome, Kanryuu lights a cigar. "I plan to rise above this petty opium smuggling. My ultimate wish is to make more money than any merchant on earth. As a real 'merchant of death' arms dealer."

"You'd go so far…to prey upon the lives of others for money…" Kenshin seethed, his fist clenching at his side as the other hand tightened around the hilt of his sword.

"I might as well. With money, it's easy to gain power! In an instant! Without paying any kind of price at all!! MONEY! The true proof of power! The true 'strongest' is me! Now DIE!" Kanryuu screeched as he pulled the gatling gun towards the remaining occupants of the room. 

In that same instant, Sanosuke, Hanya and Shikijou dash through the opposite set of doors. Upon catching sight of their wounded leader, Hanya and Shikijou rush to his aid. But to no avail, they are gunned down by the crazed Kanryuu. But in that given moment, where two gave up their lives, Kenshin was able to grab Yahiko and put him safely in Sano's arms.

Aoshi looks upon the now still faces of the ones he has worked so hard for. His heart is saddened but for a moment, and then frozen solid at the thought of what this one man and his evil intentions has done. But, he does not have time to ponder long when Hyottoko and Beshimi come charging into the ballroom, ready to defend their leader. The gun shots are deafening yet demanding, and two more honorable warriors are sent to an early grave. The Okashira is lost. Suddenly he feels a small weight wrapped around his shoulders, and a wetness upon his neck. He looks down to see the young girl from earlier, and she is crying. Crying for his comrades or for him he does not know. But she keeps murmuring that she couldn't save them. How could this slip of a girl defend these mighty warriors against a gun?

Within the confusion a plot is set as Hanya gives the Battousai ten seconds to retrieve his sword. Hanya sacrifices himself, but not before letting Himura know where Takani Megumi is being held.

With sword in hand Kenshin advances on Kanryuu. "That's far enough, Battousai! To use that monster, Hanya, as a decoy is a cold trick worthy of the Hitokiri! But in the end you'll all die in vain! Die!" As he turns the handle nothing happens, a look of bewilderment crosses his face.

"Take a good look. It can fire two hundred bullets per minute. You've been firing blindly for some time now. They have not died for nothing. The lives of the Oniwabanshuu have defeated your gatling fun. Now try begging the Lord God Money for your life!!!" Kenshin seethes and strikes the petrified man in his tracks. 

As Kanryuu falls to the floor, Kenshin asks Sano to go get Miss Megumi, and to take Yahiko and Karou with him. The ballroom is now still, the only sounds that can be heard is the quiet sobbing of the frail woman hugging Aoshi on the blood drenched floor. Kenshin delicately pried the sobbing girl off Aoshi giving him room to breath, and she latched unto Kenshin as if he were her last lifeline. 

"I couldn't save them. I don't know what's wrong." She whispered into Kenshin's chest.

Aoshi perked up at these words, as they finally registered in his fog coated mind. 'She could have saved them? But how? And why didn't she?' He wanted answers. He swiftly rose to his feet, the pain in his legs a dull thrum. He forcefully turned Usagi towards him and held her stiffly. His steely gaze met her anguished eyes, and in a voice as cold as ice asked, "If you had the power to save them, why did you let them die?"

She didn't know what to say. How was she supposed to explain what here powers were doing, when she didn't even know herself. How was she supposed to explain how she was able to wield those powers and even where she comes from. The only thing she could think to say is, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. They were my family and now they are dead. And you could have saved them, but you didn't lift a finger." He shook her fiercely. "You'll never know what it feels like to see the ones you love die right before your eyes…die for you…" He flung her away from him as if she burned, and the very thought of her repulsed him.

"Don't say I don't understand…you don't know me!" She seethed from her position on the floor as she slowly rose with her anger. "You haven't had to watch the people who were supposed to protect you murdered again and again never finding peace, or your soul mate brainwashed and turned against you. You haven't watched your own flesh and blood killed by her own father. You haven't died countless times saving your world only to be reborn again and again with the memories of your past mistakes. You don't have destiny standing in your way of a normal life. So don't tell me I'll never know what if feels like, because I've been around for a hell of a lot longer than you. I've faced evil it's self. This here…is nothing…because the one who is causing all of this…he's here…and you are nothing on his conquest for world domination. In the end it will be me against him. I will stand alone with no one to protect me, as it was meant to be. So be thankful your life was spared by the love of the ones here today. Be thankful everyday that you were loved." And with that said she strode towards the doors, as the crescent moon glowed brightly on her head. Her regal gown flowed softly from her shoulders, and everyone there to witness the blooming goddess stood in awe.

Finally awakened from his stupor, and for once in his life letting his emotions control his actions, Aoshi, with a speed to rival the Battousai appeared in front of the rampaging Usagi, yet in this form Neo Queen Serenity, and pointed his kodachi as her throat. "You shall not pass, until I have the answers I seek." Aoshi's voice was firm, but his eyes betrayed the pain he felt inside and it beckoned to something inside of her. At that moment she knew she had to make everything right. She couldn't help before, but her powers seemed to be in full swing all of a sudden. Perhaps her emotional state is driving this change, but in her heart she feels that something is wrong. After this nothing will be that same.

"I know what you seek." She whispered softly, cupping his face in her delicate hand, not bothered by the nick the short sword had given her in that movement. Her eyes softened as she saw the tears pooling in his eyes, but his pride would not let them fall. She searched his heart and soul, and knew even if it meant her life she had to do this. "It shall be done." She said with authority.

She turned away from him and walked back to the center of the ballroom. The dead bodies and blood pooled around her. She raised her hands and a small crystal appeared in her hands. "I can do this." She whispered to herself. With the pulsating of the crystal with her own heart beat she called forth the power as she said these words, "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" And in that instant the room was bathed in light and the peace that came with it. When the light died, a small wisp of a smile could be seen upon the angel's face, a lone tear ran down her porcelain cheek, and her eyes closed ever so slowly as she descended to the floor in a heap of white silk. When it seemed as if the silence was too much to bear, the once dead bodies of the Oniwanbanshuu stirred, and awoke as if from a dream. The Okashira had tears streaming down his cheeks as his family was returned to him, and they each embraced promising never to be parted again. He was indebted to this girl…what of the girl? Aoshi walked slowly to where Himura now cradled her limp body with tears of his own falling into the girl's silver locks. But this man's tears were not of joy, but of loss. Did this young woman, this goddess give up her life for him and his family? He would spend the rest of his life making sure it was not in vain. He too crouched on the floor and embraced Himura and the fallen angel, while the now revived followers kneeled in a circle of respect.

"I can't loose her…not yet, we've only just begun our journey." Kenshin whispered.

The rest of the Kenshin-gumi appeared and seeing the state of disarray Kenshin was in and the lifelessness of Usagi, they expected the worst. They didn't need to wonder how the Oniwabanshuu members were alive, there was only one being they knew with that kind of power, they only hoped she would pull through.

Megumi, upon seeing the silver haired maiden was rendered motionless as memories flashed through her mind. This was her princess, and she could save her. "Move out of my way!" She pushed through the crowd gathered and kneeled by the fallen savior. "Ken-san, lay her flat. Hold her hand, I might need to use some of your energy to save her." Kenshin confused, but hopeful did as he was told. "Close your eyes and concentrate on her and only her." Megumi commanded as she grabbed Usagi's other hand and began chanting in a language unknown the those surrounding.

Flying through an inky abyss, Megumi tried to revive the princess by feeding her energy to the crystal that was her life force. As she remained in this semi-stasis, she brought Kenshin through the void. Images of all their lives were flashing through Usagi's mind and heart, as the pain revisited her. It was there for all who were willing to see. Megumi remembered everything now, but her life as Rei was no more. Kenshin was confused by the images he was seeing, but absorbed as much as possible hoping to understand an inkling of what this brave woman had been through. 

Finally, Usagi's pulse was steady, as was her breathing, and Megumi pulled her and Kenshin out of their stasis. As drained of energy as she was, Megumi wanted to get Usagi somewhere safe. "We need to get her out of here." She gasped through ragged breaths. Aoshi was the first to move, as he picked Usagi up delicately in his strong arms and followed Keshin being held up by Sano. While the rest of the Kenshin-gumi led the way, the other members of the Oniwabanshuu followed suit, knowing they owed their life and allegiance to this waif of a woman. In the arms of Hanya, Megumi said aloud her greatest fear in her weakened state, and everyone was witness, "There will be a price to pay for what she has done today, for she has broken a cosmic law that in this state is beyond her. That price could very well mean her humanity…"

I had a hard time writing this chapter. I hope it came out well, I need feed back. Sorry for the long time waiting. Thanks to all who reviewed and inspired me to get off my lazy ass and make time!

Suuki-aldrea, clueless97, angel, momocolady, Angel, setsuna-3000, unspoiled rini, flame ivy moon

And thanks to everyone for their well wishes! Also, Usagi just thought that Aoshi was the reincarnation of mamoru, well see if he actually is haha or should that be an evil laugh? 


End file.
